Solo quiero estar a tu lado
by Sekai Natsu Dragneel
Summary: Cuando dos matones desnuden a Tsuna, acabaran muy mal por manos de gokudera. Pero gracias a eso seran descubiertos los sentimientos del decimo y su guadían de la tormenta ¿ Qué pasara entre ellos ? / Lemon asegurado/ Tsuna y Gokudera
1. El comienzo de todo

**Solo quiero estar a tu lado**

Era un día normal en la vida del castaño, que se encontraba siendo acosado por dos matones en el gimnasio. Pero esta vez los matones querían algo más que avergonzarle. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que habían elegido una mala victima a la que acosar.

Tsuna se encontraba atemorizado contra la pared, uno de los muchacho les tenia agarrado de los brazos mientras que el otro lentamente, con una navaja en la mano, se disponía a romperle la parte superior del uniforme de la escuela.

Dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo tan deseado.

En ese momento Tsuna estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido aquella mañana con Gokudera-kun.

_Flashback_

- ! Gokudera-kun basta ya ¡Estoy harto de que día tras día hagas explotar a la gente con dinamita

- Pero decimo...

- Decimo nada - interrumpió Tsuna al peliplata - Hasta que no dejes de hacer eso no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Estaba claramente arrepentido de lo que había dicho a su amigo. Pero no terminaba de entender por qué en un momento como este no podía parar de pensar en el.

-Vamos déjanos oír tu vocecita pidiendo ayuda, pídenos que te dejemos jajaja - El amenazador muchacho de la navaja acababa de romperle la parte superior del uniforme y continuo hasta dejarle en ropa interior. Aunque Tsuna ya estaba acostumbrado a ir así por la calle por culpa de la bala de última voluntad de Reborn, ahora sentía unas verdaderas ganas de gritar Gokudera, y que su amigo acudiera al rescate, como siempre hacía. Pero él sabía que esto no iba a pasar y menos después de todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando los muchachos estaban a puntos de bajarle su ropa interior, por cierto de corazoncitos, apareció el tan esperado. Gokudera estaba en un ataque de ira y el pelicastaño no pensaba pararle los píes en este momento.

- Que le habéis hecho a el decimo. Como os atrevéis a tocarle os vais arrepentir.- En ese momento lanzo un incontable número de bombas. Los dos estaban por los suelos y Tsuna dándole gracias a dios por que apareciera.

. Vamos a la enfermería decimo.

- G-gracias gokudera-kun- dijo el pelicastaño tartamudeando.

Gokudera no podía parar de mirarle, estaba con alguna que otra herida nada mas que unos rasguños pero con todas las veces que le había visto era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de tocarle cada parte de su cuerpo. Tsuna se dio cuenta de la mirada de el peliplata lo que le hizo sonrojarse, aunque de cierta forma se sentía feliz de que hubiera sido él y no otra persona el que estuviera a su lado. El sabía que le debía una disculpa a su amigo, aunque era verdad que a veces se pasaba con tanta dinamita. Estaba empezando a sentir algo, algo distinto a una amistad, sí algo más.


	2. Reconciliacion y algo más

Konochiwa, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que el segundo también sea de vuestro agrado aunque la verdad yo creo que es mas cortito.

**Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es de Amano Kira**

**Chapter 2: Reconciliación y algo más**

Después de notar el sonrojo del castaño, el peliplata no sabía qué hacer. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Se sentía mal porque sabía que su amigo seguía enfadado, debía disculparse.

- De-decimo si-siento haberlo hecho otra vez- el guardián de la tormenta estaba verdaderamente angustiado. ¿Que haría si el castaño no le volvía hablar? Siendo su mano derecha, no podía permitir que eso pasara - de verdad perdón.

- Perdóname tu - el ojos verdes no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal. Eso significaba que le perdonaba - se que lo haces por mi bien, si yo no fuera un inútil tu no tendrías que cuidar de mi.

- Decimo no digas eso, a mi me gusta cuidarte y además un inútil no sería el decimo de los Vongola y tampoco hubiera ganado la batalla por el anillo del cielo. No eres un inútil, todos vamos a estar apoyándote siempre, recuerda eso siempre.

- Gokudera-kun, gracias - la sonrisa que el decimo le dedico le hizo perder la razón.

Llegaron a la enfermería, pero Shamal no se encontraba en ese momento. Por lo que el peliplata tuvo que curar a Tsuna.

- Decimo, puede que esto escueza un poco - dijo Gokudera acercándose un poco a su cara, para curarle los arañazos.

Tsuna se encontraba tumbado en la camilla, mientras que su guardián se encontraba encima suyo casi rozándole con las piernas. Al darse cuenta los dos de la situación se sonrojaron. Tsuna se puso muy nervioso moviendo así la pierna del peliplata y haciendo que este cayera encima quedándose cara a cara el uno del otro. Tsuna nunca se había dado cuenta de los ojos tan bonitos de su guardián. Como por inercia Gokudera se fue acercando a sus labios no sabía porque pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tsuna sabiendo lo que estaba pasando no se aparto. De cierta manera estaba feliz porque iba a pasar. En ese instante ocurrió , quien iba a pensar que se iban a besar. Gokudera era el que llevaba el beso, los dos unieron sus bocas durante bastante tiempo, parecía una danza en la que Tsuna era la lengua inexperta, Gokudera le dio un pequeño mordisco y se separo. En ese momento Tsuna se abalanzo sobre el pidiendo más.

**Continuara...**


	3. La tormenta enloquece el cielo

Gracias a las pocas personas que lo han leído y a las que han escrito un review.

**KatheThompson: **Gracias jaja tus palabras han hecho que me entren otra vez ganas de escribir, espero tus comentarios de nuevo

**Takanashi tsuki:** Oooh me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, gracias por enviarme un review , puesto que no estoy teniendo mucho éxito me estas animando mucho. Thank ^_^

**La tormenta enloquece el cielo**

El castaño se abalanzo impulsivamente, recostándose sobre el peliplata. Estaban totalmente pegados el uno al otro, durante unos segundos mantuvieron una mirada llena de complicidad, en la que el castaño recibió la aprobación de seguir. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Gokudera empezó a fijarse en el cuerpo del castaño "¿Cómo se puede ser tan perfecto?" Pensó los ojos verdes. Estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir el beso apasionado que el castaño le regalaba, aun así estaba claro que le iba a continuar no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Tsuna precipitadamente empezó a quitarle la ropa al otro, total el ya estaba casi desnudo y necesitaba más, no sabían que pasaba pero no podían parar. Pero en ese momento se oyó algo - ya veo, por fin os habéis atrevido - no era otro que el arcobaleno que tantos problemas daba a Tsuna.

- !Re-reborn¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tsuna inútil, no estás en condiciones para preguntarme eso.

El castaño miro para abajo dándose cuenta de la situación ¿que había sucedido para que llegaran a ese punto? Si la gente se enteraba seria su fin. Los dos se levantaron de inmediato sonrojados.

- Lo-lo siento decimo, no tenía derecho, no merezco se tu mano derecha - Gokudera se marcho corriendo, en dirección a la azotea.

- ! Espera Gokudera ¡- fue lo último que Tsuna le pudo decir.

- Tsuna inútil, si no quieres que nadie lo sepa tendrás que sacar 100 puntos en un examen.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No puedes distraerte solo porque te hayas enamorado.

- Yo no me he enamora... - en ese instante el castaño pensó en la posibilidad de que el tuviera razón, después de todo si no fuera así porque había pasado todo esto. ¿Sentía algo por su guardián?

De camino a casa el castaño no podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido, "¿se acabara aquí nuestra amistad? No sé qué hacer, seguro que el también está preocupado pero en cierto modo hay que admitir que me ha gustado" pensó tocándose los labios con una gran sonrisa. Era su primer beso, él pensaba que sería con Kyoko, pero lo importante era como iban a ser ahora las cosas. No paraba de revolverse el pelo pensando una solución.- ¿Qué pensara él de todo esto?, quizás mañana debería hablar mañana con él. Aahh ¿pero que le digo?- se pregunto así mismo.

Nada más llegar a casa, se fue directamente a la cama, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

- Pero ¿qué he hecho?- se repitió una y otra vez dando golpes contra la pared- ¿siento algo hacia el decimo? El peliplata estaba confuso, después de todo lo que había pasado en la vida no podía perderle a el también, ya había perdido a su madre no quería sufrir otra vez. El castaño era demasiado importante para él.

El guardián de la tormenta decidió darse una ducha para despejarse. Mientras el agua recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, empezó a pensar el castaño - idiota, ¿cómo puedes pensar en el de esa forma? - se dijo, mientras se volvía a dar un cabezazo contra la pared.

- El nunca me correspondería solo tiene ojos para la estúpida de Kyoko, pero si es así ¿por qué me beso? - una nueva duda recorrió el cuerpo denudo del ojos verdes, ¿Qué haría mañana al verle? ¿Debería ignorar lo ocurrido?

Al salir de la ducha se tumbo en la cama, con una toalla como única ropa - ¿una ducha juntos? eso es un sueño inalcanzable para mí. Se quedo dormido con lagrimas en los ojos - quizás es que le quiero - fue lo último que dijo antes de acabar rendido contra el sueño.

Ya habían pasado dos días después de que se besaran, y ninguno había tenido el valor de hablar con el otro. Todos estaban empezando a sospechar que algo les pasaba.

. Oye chicos os pasa algo.

- Que va, no pasa nada - dijo el castaño fingiendo una sonrisa que por supuesto que nadie se creía.

- Es que es muy raro no oír a Gokudera defendiéndote y a ti avergonzarte, estas muy distantes.

- Estúpido friki del beisbol, no nos pasa nada lo que pasa que es que no hace falta que le defienda ya - esas palabras le dolieron al castaño, pero también le costó mucho decir esas palabras.

Se encontraban en clase cuando una chica se acerco a Gokudera.

-Perdo-dona, Gokudera-kun necesito hablar contigo luego podemos almorzar juntos.

Gokudera no estaba de ánimo para discutir y menos para aguantar a una muchacha llorando como de costumbre a sí que había decidido decirla que sí, pero luego no ir.

- Claro

Lo que el castaño estaba escuchando le dejo impresionado, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Después de todo lo vivido hace unos días. Aunque habían sido solo unos besos, por culpa de la interrupción de el arcobaleno, para él había sido importante. Estaba empezando a sentir algo por su mejor amigo, echaba de menos que le defendiera, echaba de menos que la gente saliera volando por culpa de ese sexy ojos verdes y sobretodo echaba de menos tener que escuchar cada día sus elogios y poder hablar con el de camino a la escuela. Ya estaba todo decidido iba hablar con él, tenía que aclarar las cosas. Gokudera se disponía a subir a la azotea por lo que corrió detrás suya, dejando unos metros de distancia.

- Gokudera, espera por favor necesito hablar contigo - el guardián seguía andando haciéndole caso omiso.

- Después de todo, ahora vas a pasar de mí no me puedes hacer esto. So-lo qui-uiero estar a tu lado - en ese momento Gokudera se desmayo. El castaño fue corriendo a ver que le había pasado, le cogió en brazo y coloco su cabeza en sus brazos.

- Eeeh Gokudera, despierta por favor, que te pasa. !Gokudera¡ - el castaño no puedo aguantarlo más, unas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su cara.

"Tengo que llevarle a casa hasta que se encuentre mejor y en caso de que empeore al hospital. Pero no tengo fuerza suficiente, tendré que usar las pastillas de última voluntad. Por favor aguanta un poco Gokudera"

Lo que Tsuna no se esperaba era que Hibari estuviera en la azotea. Cuando el castaño salió del colegio, el guardián de la nube los miro con una sonrisa malévola. "Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, voy a tener un poco de diversión ". Hibari se dirigió hacia ellos con la intención de interceptar su paso.

- Herbívoro, no te dejare salir de la escuela en horario escolar. Estas perturbando la paz de Namimori.

- Hibari no tengo tiempo para andar jugando contigo ahora. Quítate de mi camino.

- No vas a pasar de aquí y lo sabes. !Te mordere hasta la muerte!

- Entonces tendré que acabar contigo rápido.

Tsuna coloco a Gokudera contra la pared para que no sufriera daños y se preparo para pelear.

**Continuara...**

**Esto se pone interesante no? Si queréis que siga ya sabéis lo que toca xD **

**Siento que sean tan cortos el próximo capitulo tengo pensado que se por lo menos 1500 palabras, ya veremos ^_^**


	4. Jugando a provocar

**Notas de autor: **Bueno chic s, aquí traigo otro capítulo más, de esta pareja que tanto nos gusta, aunque este me ha salido un poco cursi haber que os parece. Perdón por la demora pero es que entre la poca inspiración, los deberes y exámenes y a esto le sumamos la poca motivación debido al fracaso de este fic, se quitan las ganas de escribir.

**Pareja:** 5927/ Gokudera y Tsuna

**Advertencia:** Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

**Desclaimer: **Katekyo hitman no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano en la realidad y mia en mis sueños (En mi version Tsuna ya hubiera perdido la virginidad el pobre)

**Respuestas Review:**

**takanashi tsuki: **Tu comentario me encanto, me hiciste reír como una loca xD Si ahora odias a Reborn, entonces con lo que tengo planeado puede que le quieras matar xD Jajaja gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Jugando a provocar**

Tsuna no tenía tiempo que perder para estar peleando con Hibari. Cuando fueron al futuro faltaron todos a clase incluido el, y nunca dijo nada. El castaño observo las posibles escapatorias para evitar una lucha prolongada en la que su mano derecha, todavía inconsciente, saliese herida.

Pensó en la opción de salir corriendo hasta despistarlo, pero sabía que sería un fracaso. ¿Qué debía hacer? "Necesito escapar ya, antes de que Gokudera empeore. Porque en un momento como este tien3çe que pasar esto". No quedaba otra opción tendría que luchar contra el perfecto, lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Qué sea rápido!

- No voy a tardar mucho, ¡te mordere hasta la muerte!

**- **Hibari nunca cambias eh - Los dos miraron en busca de la persona de las que provenía tales palabras y fueran una posible salvación para Tsuna. Nada más verle una mueca de alivio apareció en la cara del castaño, era su única esperanza. Dino no duraría en ayudar en cuanto supiera la explicación de esta situación. Pero para sorpresa del menor ya lo sabía todo.

- Tsuna date prisa. Reborn me ha contado todo lo sucedido - Esas palabras provocaron que el castaño se ruborizara, no lo podía evitar, era pensar en todo lo ocurrido en la enfermería y que una alegría le inundara el cuerpo - llévatele a casa necesita comer algo, desde que ocurrió todo eso no ha comido nada, no sé ni si quiera si habrá dormido lo suficiente, si sigue así tendrá problema.

-¿Si-sin co-comer?¿Po-por qué?- no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso. Lo que el ms odiaba, era hacer daño a las personas que quería. Ahora que se daba cuenta de que había algo mas, que podía surgir una relación. Tsuna se desplomo en el suelo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al culpable de su agonía.

- No te preocupes, el esta así porque tiene miedo de que no le vuelvas hablar y le rechaces. Ni si quiera debería haber asistido a clase le costaba tenerse en pie, pero ha ido para protegerte. Llévale a casa, dale algo de comer y hablarlo - Dino le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

- Gracias Dino.

- yo me encargo de todo, no creo que a Hibari le importe pelear conmigo - pero de lo que Tsuna se preocupaba era de lo torpe que era el rubio cuando sus subordinados no estaban con él. Dino se acerco a él y le susurro - Romario esta cerca así que no te preocupes por mi y preocúpate por él.

El castaño solamente asintió y se fue con el peliplata en brazos. Al llegar abrió la puerta de un golpe, prosiguiendo su camino hacia la habitación. Le tumbo cuidadosamente en su cama, con precaución de que no se fuera lastimar de cualquier forma, bástate le había hecho ya.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando oyó a su guardián.

- Lo siento decimo, si no quieres volverme a ver lo entenderé- Hablaba casi en susurros, debido la falta de nutrición. El mayor escondió la cabeza debo de la almohada, evitando ser visto. No podía permitir que su jefe le viera llorando.

- Gokudera, no seas tonto. No has odio lo que te he dicho en el pasillo.

El ojos verdes dejo entrar un poco de luz almohada y le miro confundido. De que estaba hablando, el no recordaba nada de eso. Como podría haber olvidado unas palabras dichas por su preciado decimo. Era una deshonra como mano derecha y como guardián de la tormenta.

El castaño al entender que el ojos verdes no pudo oír nada debido a que se desmayo. Por lo que opto por contárselo de una manera mejor que ha voces como antes había hecho debido a los celos y a que el otro le hacía caso omiso .Tsuna se acerco lentamente con timidez, al oído del otro. Sentía una gran vergüenza, pero su cuerpo se movía solo. Sabía que su guardián necesitaba escucharlo. Cuando sintió que podía tocar su piel con los labios le dijo despacito - Solo quiero estar a tu lado - la expresión de el peliplata parecía un regalo del cielo. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Sin más le abrazo fuertemente causando que se dibujara un sonrisa en la cara del castaño que estaba temblando debido al nerviosismo, pero no podía, bueno mejor dicho, no quería separarse nunca más de él. Lo que sentía con tan solo rozarle era algo que no sentía con nadie más.

- Tsuna, yo también quiero estar a tu lado, ¿ es una promesa?- le costó decirlo, pero francamente, se quito un peso de encima. No se había dado cuenta desde cuando ni porque sentía más que amistad por el castaño, pero no le desagradaba.

El castaño no podía creerlo. No era tan solo las palabras dichas sino el hecho de que le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Sonaba tan bien dicho por él. Desde cuando su guardián tenía esa personalidad tan dulce. Quizás siempre había sido así pero nadie lo había descubierto, nadie excepto el. Todavía seguían abrazados, pero el estomago del ojos verdes estropeo el momento con unos ruiditos, lo que provoco unas risitas en Tsuna.

- ¡Ruge más fuerte que Natsu!, será mejor que vaya por algo de comer. Espera un poco no tardo nada - Al llegar a la puerta Tsuna de dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa - Es nuestra promesa.

Cuando Gokudera se quedo solo en la habitación, se fijo por primera vez en la habitación del castaño. Estaba igual que siempre, pero la veía de forma diferente. Su mirada se paro en la cama donde se hallaba tumbado y en la que tantas veces había estado a causa de su hermana. Pero nunca había llegado pensar que era en ella en la que cada noche dormía Tsuna, por lo que las sabanas tenían un dulce olor a él. Era una fragancia que le transmitía calidez y tranquilidad al igual que él, lo que le provocaba un millón de sentimientos abrumadores juntos.

En ese instante apareció el culpable de esas emociones con una bandeja llena de comida.

- Lo siento pero no cocino igual de bien que Haru y Kyoko. Pero espero que te guste.

Gokudera no pudo evitarlo y provo un poco, estaba mucho mas bueno de lo que esperaba.

- Decimo, está muy rico.

- Me alegro, estaba asustado por que era la primera vez que cocino pero ya veo que no me ha ido tan mal - el castaño no paraba de mover sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¿He sido el primero en probar tu comida?

- Si, oye Gokudera.

- ¿Qué pasa, decimo?

- ¿Por qué has dejado de comer?

El peliplata se quedo en blanco al oír sus palabras. ¿Cómo se había enterado? No sabía que decirle, no quería preocuparle. Pero quería saber cómo era posible que lo supiera.

El castaño al ver la cara de su guardián, decidió contarle como lo sabía y de paso apr0opovechar para hablar sobre la chica con la que había quedado para almorzar, sin que sospechara que estaba celoso.

-¿Quieres que te cuente como lo sé?

- Si, por favor.

- Cuando intente traerte a casa, hubo un pequeño incidente con Hibari. Por estar en horario escolar no me dejaba salir. Cundo íbamos a pelear vino Dino y me conto todo esto, al parecer Reborn te ha estado vigilando. Bueno ahora ya me tienes que contestar.

- De acuerdo. Si te digo la verdad, no es que haya dejado de comer a propósito, si no que no tenía una razón para seguir adelante con mi vida, así que no me preocupaba de comer o dormir. No me importaba seguir viviendo - Gokudera se mantenía con la cabeza baja, evitando la mirada de Tsuna.

Tsuna sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrazo buscando refugio, acomodo la cabeza en el hombro del peliplata, donde no le pudiera ver llorar.

- Eres tonto. Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. No puedo soportarlo, tan solo pensarlo me hace sentir mal. Todo es por mi culpa.

Cada vez le abrazaba más fuerte, con miedo a que desapareciera de su lado. Tsuna se encontraba sentado encima de Gokudera, abrazándole fuertemente por el cuello y llorando como nunca. Mientras que el peliplata sonrío un poco sin ser visto, mientras bajaba poco a poco las manos hasta llegar a su cintura, acercándole más hacía el.

-Tsuna para de llorar - dijo secándole las lagrimas - ahora soy yo el que no puede soportar verte así. Además con todas esa cosas que me has dicho y lo sugerente que estas - el peliplata se alejo un poco, dejando al descubierto esos preciosos ojos marrones que se escondían en su hombro y tanto quería. Se acerco lentamente hasta tener la nariz junto a la suya, podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su respiración - no sé si podre aguantarme más. La cama parece estar pidiendo algo mas - como si de un pequeño juego se tratase, Tsuna decidió picarle un poco antes de darse por vencido. Solo un poco como venganza. La última vez fueron interrumpidos por Reborn, pero ahora estaban solos. Acercándose más hasta rozas sus labios y respirar su aire - No te atreverías, lo mismo soy yo el que no puede aguantarse más. Al final y al cabo me has tenido my preocupado necesito una recompensa - una risita se escapo de sus labios. Gokudera no podía dejar que le ganara, al menos no en esto - yo me atrevo, pero no me gusta abusar de los débiles, mira como me has puesto la camiseta. Ahora me la tendré que quitar- Eso era jugar sucio, le estaba provocando, con esos abdominales. Ahora ya si que iba a ganar - El unico débil aquí eres tú, que no te puedes resistir, tienes miedo. Admítelo - Acto seguido, el castaño se separo un poco quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior y volviendo adoptar la postura anterior. Fue acercándose poco a poco haciendo al otro echarse hacía atrás hasta quedarse apoyado sobre sus brazos con el castaño casi encima - ¡A tomar por culo, me rindo! - Sin aguantarlo más Gokudera le beso, pero fue una sorpresa al pedir más y que el castaño no se lo diera - Esto significa que he ganado, a i que quiero un premio - Nunca había visto este lado de Tsuna pero le gustaba, esto se ponia interesante - ¿Que es lo que quieres? – era algo difícil de elegir - ¿harás cualquier cosa?- por ti sí.

***-*-*-* continuara*-*-*-***

* * *

Aunque sois pocos los que leéis mi fic, me gustaría que si alguien tiene una idea de un premio para Tsuna que me lo diga. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de premio, aunque sea descabellado o una locura ewé si me gusta le utilizare.


End file.
